Our Little Secrets
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: OneShot: Daisuke wonders what it would be like to 'be' with Dark only he's dating Riku! So when Dark starts seducing his girlfriend, Daisuke is jealous. But when Dark is harmed...


Our Little Secrets

(D.N.Angel)

Daisuke x Dark

(Slight Dark x (Riku x Daisuke)

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel. Period.

It couldn't be possible…to fall in love with yourself, could it? I picked at a single grain of rice with my chopsticks, slowly grinding it against the chinaware and it flattened easily. It was Saturday morning and mom had released the warning ransom note last night.

'Tomorrow, the Odd Robber will take the Ruby Eye of Taiyoukai from the Inuyoukai Shrine at 5 pm. Prepare yourselves, for the Phantom Thief gives in to no one!'

"Daisuke," my mother scolded in a slightly peeved tone. "For every grain of rice you do not eat will be one day in purgatory."

I smiled softly and continued to eat normally. I felt myself withering from inside, a voice in my head talking to me. Imagine if I could actually **_meet_** him in person, **_feel_** his skin and **_touch_** his hair; **_know_** that he was real instead of just seeing him in a mirror!

'One day in purgatory…hmm…all those times I hadn't finished my rice. How long will I be waiting? Will I remain in nothingness; in waiting forever?'

I sighed and finished my breakfast quickly, skimming over in my head what I could do for the rest of the day until 5.

Grandpa Niwa cleared his throat and mother and I looked up to show that he had gained our undivided attention.

"Ahem. Daisuke, I hope that you remember that you have the mission later," Grandpa Niwa began.

I nodded my head, encouraging for him to continue. Whatever news he was going to bring, it didn't sound too good.

"Your mother and I will be gone until Wednesday. I hope you don't mind," he continued. Somehow, I felt that this was just half of the news that he was going to give.

"And?" I probed, narrowing my crimson eyes and chewing my lip in anxiety.

Grandpa Niwa sighed and rubbed his wrinkled temples lightly as if a Daisuke-induced headache was forming in his head.

"We decided that both you and Dark may split until Wednesday. Your merged DNA will be separated for a temporary time only but this way, should anything happen, Daisuke, you will be safe from harm," Grandpa Niwa explained. "Without your mother and me here to cast any spells or protection seals, you will be unguarded. Should Dark die, his DNA can be remerged with you once again."

"Why don't we just do this all the time then?" I grumbled, feeling like a used tool again.

"It's more complicated then that, Daisuke-chan," my mother smiled, picking up all the dishes to wash. "This procedure required sweat, tears, blood."

Grandpa Niwa coughed slightly and scratched his gray-haired head.

"Not literally, of course," my mother added to reassure me when she saw my pale face and widened eyes. "As you can tell, the way I have said it means that it would be an excruciating long and painful task. We have prepared this spell and haven't forgotten to chant every Saturday night in order for this to happen."

"How long…exactly…have you been chanting every Saturday night?" I asked out of curiosity, tilting my head to the right slightly.

"Oh…I'm guessing roughly about two years now…" Grandpa Niwa replied nonchalantly, brushing his summer hakama and haori with indifference and standing up. "Two years of chanting should add up to about four days of separation."

I scrunched up my nose with a look of distaste.

"I wouldn't have to do that when I'm your age, do I?" I mumbled sheepishly and Grandpa glared.

He murmured something that vaguely sounded like, "Hrmph! Teenagers these days are never grateful for what the elderly do for them!"

It seemed to be too much of a hard task to complete. Two years for only four days?

Mother straightened her summer yukata and smiled at me proudly.

"Do the Niwa family proud, Daisuke. We're all counting on you!" she grinned as she and grandpa left to put the final seal on the separation chant that they were preparing. Heh…Dark was going to be separated from my body? This is great! I might be able to…ki…ki…I shuddered slightly and the thought of Dark pressing his lips against mine. Hopefully, he couldn't read my mind right now.

I scratched my tousled red hair and yawned with slight irritation. Everybody always had to depend on me…

'Oi, sleepyhead! Wake up properly!' came a deep voice from inside my head. I frowned but that didn't stop my heart from beating faster. He was talking to me! Dark Mousy!

"Dark-kun, nani?" I asked irately, gulping down a glass of orange juice that mother had left for me.

'Nothing. I just wanted you awake. Now listen, I have a feeling in my gut telling me that tonight's heist is gonna be simple and it's giving me a great feeling! You feeling lucky?' Dark sniggered.

"Hai," I confirmed confidently. I had the same feeling within me too. "Demo…what if Krad shows up? Or even worse what happens if Satoshi-"

'Daisuke, Daisuke, Daisuke,' Dark chanted tauntingly. 'Don't tell me you're afraid of Satoshi or that baka, Krad?'

"Iie! I'm not!" I snapped. "I just don't want Satoshi-kun hurt."

I could feel that Dark was going to answer back again, his presence within me spiked and reared up to retort but when the phone rang I rushed over to pick it up, ignoring Dark's annoyance.

"Moshi moshi, Niwa residence," I yawned into the phone. (A/N: Excuse my Japanese – it sucks really badly…)

"Daisuke-chan, ohayo gozaimasu! Ogenki desu ka? Watashi wa Riku Harada," the voice of a girl giggled over the connection.

This woke me up fully and I felt something lurch in my stomach. Hopefully not my breakfast…I hope not…

"Ah, Riku! Ogenki desu! Hajimemeshite?" I asked back, pressing the phone harder against my ear to get a hold of Riku's soft voice. I want to hear her beautiful voice clearly.

There was a long pause before she answered again. Something was up. She was usually chatty and down-to-earth and didn't hesitate to speak her mind – which usually got her in lots of trouble; usually from Dark.

"Kanashin desu…Risa onee-chan decided to go out with Satoshi nii-chan for the day. I thought she was still with Dark-kun?" Riku asked innocently. "I'm all by myself now…"

I blinked before smiling.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to accompany you somewhere until noon. I'm by myself as well so we can go out together if you'd like?" I asked hopefully. What was that sickening feeling that whirled in my stomach?

"Honto ni? Doko de?" she replied enthusiastically.

I shrugged subconsciously, even though I knew she couldn't see.

"We could go out to the park. Or what about the lookout?"

The lookout was the cape with the amazing view and the fountain behind it. Riku and I loved to hangout there when there was a lot on our minds, or if we wanted to be alone or together. Usually, she'd sit by the fountain and I'd paint her – she was adorable.

"Hai! I'll be there in fifteen minutes! Arigato, Daisuke-chan!" Riku giggled again before hanging up.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my flaming, red locks.

"Dark-kun?" I mumbled quietly.

'Why do you insist on going out with that girl, Daisuke-baka!' he hissed angrily.

"What do you care, Dark-kun! When I lo-liked Harada-san you took her away from me!"

At this Dark snorted with suppressed laughter.

"Now that I'm seeing Riku-koi, I won't allow you to take her or me away from each other!"

'Heh. As you wish, Daisuke-baka. But I'm warning you. Did you hear that? I'm with Risa yet she is seeing other men. And you've already added 'koi' to the end of her name? That's pretty bold!'

"She's seeing Satoshi-kun. He's a great guy, Dark-kun."

'But did you hear her tone, Daisuke? She said Risa onee-chan is going out with Satoshi **_nii-chan_**! It's bloody obvious that the both of them are hanging out with the enemy now! Riku-san has taken a very platonic liking to Satoshi Hiwatari.'

I scoffed angrily and leapt up the stairs two at a time to my bedroom to get ready to take a short, cold shower.

"Get off it, Dark-kun. It's none of our business!"

Dark didn't say anything else as I took my bath. I had a feeling that he was both musing and sulking at the same time.

It was nearly time to see Riku and I was nervous.

"Dark-kun, I don't want you to interrupt me, okay?" I growled. There was no response. "Dark-kun?"

Still no reply. It's either he was ignoring me or…my face paled and I felt sick. No…he'd ruin my day with Riku! Kuso!

I speedily got changed, brushed my teeth and bolted out the door, my red hair flinging back behind me. I had five minutes until Riku would show up. But my blood was boiling.

How dare Dark do this to me! How dare he get separated! How dare he- separated? The spell has commenced already?

"Daisuke-chan!" called a cheery voice from the lookout and Riku's head appeared from around the corner. Her short, shoulder length hair framed her tiny face and accentuated her creamy coloured skin. Big, bright honey brown eyes glistened in the sunlight as she waved to me happily.

"Riku-koi, Sorry I'm late!"

"Naw don't worry! I'm just early," she contradicted, blushing when she noted that I added 'koi' to her name. My beloved…

I smirked and replied, "Yeah. Early. For once."

She poked her tongue out at me playfully, giggling softly.

"Unless you plan on using that tongue of yours, Miss Riku Harada, then you had better put it back in your mouth," I smirked at her. She giggled even harder, a faint pink blush spreading over her cheeks and then stopped all of a sudden. Her honey brown eyes widened in shock as she stared at something behind me.

"Ah, Daisuke…isn't that Dark-kun?" she asked, her face flushed red in anger. I knew that she hated Dark very much and so the two of them meeting (of course I wasn't in Dark to control him) would probably lead to a catastrophe. Dark was wearing a dark purple dress shirt that had the first two or so buttons undone, showing the top of his well sculpted chest and black slacks that were held up by a belt.

Dark turned around, noticed us and…oh no! JUST STAY AWAY, DARK! I laughed at myself inwardly. Just this morning I was contemplating whether I loved Dark or not…but now…I'm acting like I don't want him involved with my Riku!

"Ohayo Miss Harada!" Dark smiled warmly at her and I could tell it wasn't fake. Dark was actually smiling at Riku!

She smiled back although it was quite small.

"Dark-kun. Ohayo," she replied acknowledging him with that small smile of hers.

"Yo, Daisuke," Dark grinned at me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"O-ohayo Dark," I grumbled, turned away from him. Riku tilted her head in confusion at Dark before started up a conversation with him. I groaned inwardly.

'Dark…how…dare…you!'

"Hmm…your sister is going out with Satoshi-kun now?"

"Hai. Demo…I thought you and Risa-onee-chan were going out?"

"Hnn…Risa-san may date who she wishes. I'm not really interested," Dark grunted, giving me a steely glare. I narrowed my eyes and tugged on Riku's wrist.

"Come on Riku-koi, let's go."

"Demo Daisuke! Dark-kun-" she began. My blood began to boil and my body trembled. Dark…Dark…Dark! I HATE DARK WHEN HE'S WITH RIKU! Sometimes…I get so mad I just snap for no particular reason. That particular evening when Dark kissed Riku…at first I didn't really mind…but thinking that Riku had her first kiss stolen by another guy other than me…it…hurts…

"WE DON'T NEED DARK HANGING AROUND US WHEN WE'RE GOING OUT ON A DATE!" I snapped. Then I blushed.

Riku's eyes lit up and she gave me a huge grin.

"Oh so now our 'secret outings' are dates now, huh?" Riku smirked. My blush burned deeper on my cheeks and I refused to answer. Riku frowned when I turned away and glared at the horizon of the ocean, where the water met the sky.

"Dark-kun, would you like to tag along? You and Daisuke can learn to get to know each other," Riku suggested. Then she clapped her hands in astonishment and caught both the attention of Dark and I. "Oh that's right! You two have never met before! Daisuke, Dark! Dark, Daisuke!"

Dark smirked, knowing that Riku was oblivious to the fact that he was actually **_ME_** and resided within me.

"Perhaps, Riku, you are incorrect," Dark's dulcet voice spoke out. So smooth, so soft.

Riku looked up at him in confusion and I quietly noted that she barely reached her shoulders. She looked like…like a girlfriend for him. And she and I were nearly the same height except that I was slightly taller.

"But maybe you are right," Dark continued as his violet eyes flickered over in my direction before returning to meet Riku's again.

'They're getting along painfully well…' I also noted. How? How could Riku and Dark actually be having a civil conversation? I thought that they…they hated…each other's guts?

My heart skipped a beat when the smile on Riku's lips broadened. She wasn't smiling at me but at Dark. And for the first time in my life, all feelings, all attachments to Dark had immediately relinquished and I reached boiling point.

"Riku. Let's go now," I ordered icily, lacing my fingers with Riku's. She looked back at Dark with confusion etched on her face and she mouthed a silent, 'Gomen ne. Sayonara!' as I led her away.

'Don't think I didn't see that, Riku-koi,' I thought darkly, 'Dark wouldn't care so don't bother with him again…'

Riku giggled softly as she followed me.

"Ano, Daisuke-chan…"

"I don't want you to speak to him ever again. Whether I'm around or not, I don't like it when he's talking to you!" I growled, as we continued down the street, stopping at random stores and buying some random stuff. Riku smiled and she tightened her grip on my hand.

"Dark is what I just consider to be a friend, Daisuke-chan. I mean, I know we're always fighting and arguing and whatnot but still, he's saved my life more times than I'd like to remember but nothing can change that. In return, I want to show him friendship. I want to be his friend Daisuke," she said gently, choosing her words carefully.

Are you scared? Are you frightened that…that someday we will be torn apart? I can love you with all my heart but not with all my soul. Because my soul is something I share with another person…

I looked up at the cerulean sky and silently cursed in my head, sighing loudly. Why did a good day such as this have to be spoiled with such negativity?

"I want ice-cream, Daisuke-chan," Riku mumbled shyly. I nodded and we stopped by the ice-cream parlour.

"Two ice-creams please. One strawberry and one honeycomb," I ordered, pulling out my money.

"And one chocolate," came a very recognisable voice from behind us. I closed my eyes and counted to ten and when I opened them, I was peeved to know that Dark stood beside me, sliding his cash to pay for the three ice-creams.

"What are you doing here, Dark?" I hissed angrily, conscious of the fact that Riku was aware of Dark's presence once again.

Dark took the three ice-creams and handed the strawberry to me and the honeycomb to Riku, who was delighted that Dark knew not to give her strawberry flavoured ice-cream just because she was a girl. He brought the chocolate flavoured ice-cream to his lips and began to lick the cold confectionary.

"Nothing. I was in the mood for an ice-cream as well, is that so bad?" he murmured. And he got into the booth with Riku. With Riku. WITH RIKU DAMN IT!

I slid in opposite Dark so Riku was sandwiched between us. The atmosphere around us became immediately tense and Dark could sense it too. Riku, on the other hand, was completely oblivious, happily sucking at the corners of her melting ice-cream.

"So, Riku-**_san_**, how are you today," Dark asked, giving her a formality title. Riku stopped eating and glanced at me curiously before turning back to face Dark again.

"I'm just fine. What about you, Dark-kun?" Riku asked back innocently. Dark smiled at her and once again, his violet eyes flickered over towards me.

"I'm…doing just fine," he replied, averting his attention back to Riku whist unconsciously bringing his ice-cream to his lips again. Riku grinned and by doing that, got honeycomb ice-cream on the tip of her nose. She shuddered slightly and exclaimed, "It's cold!"

Before I could even move or act, Dark leaned forwards, his chocolate ice-cream in his left hand. And then…the tip of his tongue gently licked off the ice-cream!

My grip on my ice-cream became so tight that it cracked but luckily I was nearly finished. I wiped the ice-cream off my fingers and looked away with an evident blush on my cheeks, fuming. But the blush on Riku's cheeks were much deeper.

"D-Dark-kun," she breathed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Oh my…GOD! WHAT IS UP WITH THE BOTH OF THEM TODAY? If they really wanted to be together…GO GET A ROOM! KUSO!

Dark smirked and finished his ice-cream almost immediately after that.

"Remind me to get you another honeycomb ice-cream, Riku-**_chan_**. It's become my second favourite, next to chocolate of course. And also remind me to make you smile next time I do," Dark grinned, pushing back a strand of Riku's hair behind his ear. Before I could even roar at him for touching Riku, much less licking her, Dark stood up and glanced at his watch.

"Oh well! Look at the time! It's already 4:45! I had better get going! Goodbye Riku-chan! Goodbye…**_Daisuke_**. Don't be strangers now! And remember to **_never_** be **_late_** for **_anything_**!" he bid goodbye, hinting that I had to go as well. And with that, Dark was out of the ice-cream parlour before neither I nor Riku could blink. Riku finally finished her ice-cream and turned to smile at me.

"Well…Dark-kun certainly took it much further than I ever thought he would. Daisuke?" she mumbled, touching my shoulder lightly. I remained quiet and stood up quickly.

"Ano…Riku-koi…arigato. Demo…" I began, looking away from her as she stood up as well.

"Daisuke-chan…gomen ne," she said immediately.

"It-It's not your fault!" I snapped and then, realizing that I had probably scared her, I calmed back down. "Watashi…gomen. Sayonara."

And I bolted. I ran and ran as fast as I could, wondering if Riku would catch up to me. After all, she **_was_** a track-and-field star. But as I turned the corner, I looked back and realized she wasn't coming after me. She was too shocked to even move.

(Riku's POV)

'Oh Daisuke…please don't be angry at me or Dark. We only want to be friends – nothing more. Nothing more…because I'm in love with you. But…I'm scared. I'm scared of being heartbroken for the first time. When…when Risa onee-chan was heartbroken and suffered from what seemed to be chronic depression…I freaked. I was so scared – scared that I would spend the rest of my life drowning in sorrow. I'm scared that one thing will lead to another and we'll just fall out of favour. Or…or maybe you'd reject my love at the first chance. Daisuke-chan…I've never been this frightened in my entire life…'

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I quickly left the ice-cream parlour and went home.

'Dark…Dark is trying to tear us apart. By making you think that I love him…oh Daisuke-chan I don't even want to think about it!'

(Daisuke's POV)

Sliding my bedroom door open I checked that I was ready for tonight. Apparently, mom and ji-chan have already left and I was alone. Someone knocked on my balcony window and I practically jumped a mile out of my skin.

It was Dark.

"Yo Daisuke! Hajimemeshite?" he asked innocently, a smirk tugging on his lips.

"How am I? HOW AM I? YOU TRY TO TURN MY GIRLFRIEND AGAINST ME AND THEN ASK HOW I AM? YOU…YOU BASTARD!" I roared, giving Dark a blow to the chin. Dark staggered back and wiped the trail of his dark, crimson blood that leaked from the left corner of his mouth.

"That hit was pathetic, Daisuke," he snorted, wiping the trail of blood.

"They how come you're bleeding?" I retorted with a sneer. Dark narrowed his eyes and straightened himself.

"I bit myself. Anyways, we have five minutes to get to the Inuyoukai Shrine. On the way here, there were heaps of people and police lined up outside. I suggest you-"

"Go on your own Dark. I want no part with you if you're going to continue with your heinous ways," I growled angrily, storming off into the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. Great, that was the stupidest thing I've ever done! Only girls storm off into the bathroom and lock the door and stay in there for an unreasonable amount of time.

I heard Dark yell out, 'WITS' and I knew he was gone. Unlocking the door, I checked to be sure that he was gone before leaving the bathroom.

Damn Dark. Damn me. Damn the Niwa and Hiwatari families for starting this entire feud and getting me and Satoshi dragged into a life that we never asked for. All I want is to be a normal teenage guy – go to college, get a girlfriend and a job and maybe even start a family. That's all I ever want to ask for not…not bloody risking my life for some stupid pieces of ancient arts!

I slouched around the house and looked for some paint, a paintbrush and a canvas. I was getting bored but I always kept some of that stuff around. Finally content with what I had managed to find, I set out the paint, water and canvas and began to run the coloured brush over the surface of the canvas, not really knowing where the drawing would take me.

And after a few hours, I stared at it in shock.

"Dark…" I breathed. I had randomly painted a portrait of Dark-kun. Handsome violet eyes stared back at me and plum coloured hair framed his pale skin. I stared and stared as if it would come to life, as if his lips would finally move to speak to me.

And something horrible made my stomach churn. As I stared at the portrait, it seemed to scream 'HELP ME, DAISUKE!' But it was just a portrait, nothing more. Yet, by looking at the portrait of Dark, I couldn't help but feel that Dark was in terrible danger. Running to the T.V, I turned it on and crouched in front of the wide plasma screen, my eyes going wide with horror.

The camera followed the two figures, one blonde and one with plum coloured hair as they fought a deadly battle.

"Give up Krad! You'll never beat me!" Dark said cockily as his famous smirk played across his lips.

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME BAKA!" Krad roared, charging at Dark. I turned off the T.V and, taking my bike, I rushed towards the Inuyoukai Shrine. I won't…I WON'T ALLOW DARK TO DIE!

I peddled as fast as I could to the shrine and when I got there, it was, as Dark had said, full of people.

'Kuso! How the hell am I gonna get in there now?' I thought darkly, glancing around the area for a free entrance without attracting any attention.

"Daisuke! Daisuke!" came a hushed voice from behind a thicket of trees near the park. I looked over there in surprise and saw Risa, Riku and Takahashi.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them suspiciously. But I probably already knew the answer. To be honest, whenever these guys would show up whenever Dark and I had to make a heist, saving their butts wasn't exactly a walk in the park. First, there was stealing the artefacts undetected. Then there was fighting Krad or the police force if they showed up. THEN whenever Risa, Riku and Takahashi got involved with their meddling plans, it would be Dark by himself (because I was within his spirit) versus Krad and the police force and the 'Meddlesome Trio' as I like to put it.

"Daisuke-chan…" Riku whispered uncomfortably. "I'm sorry about earlier. It was my fault so I just want to-"

I held up my hand to silence her and told her, "No need."

"Daisuke, we're gonna try to see Dark in action. Wanna come?" Takahashi sniggered, tugging me to the back entrance.

I raised a brow at this attempt to enter the building.

"Oh come on, Takahashi. It's an obvious entrance so the police task force are obviously guarding the doors," I snorted, watching Riku out of the corner of my eye. "Plus…"

I turned to a window and hoisted myself onto the ledge with ease, from all that training with mom and ji-chan.

"The media is in there so I had better be careful."

"Hey what about us?" Risa complained, pouting at me.

I looked at her with a bored expression on my face but the only thing that I felt was irritation.

"What about you?" I snapped, sliding the window open and checking for a clear entrance.

"I want to come and see Dark. Plea-" Risa began but I interrupted her immediately.

"Do you realize how much pressure you put on Dark whenever he has to get the artefact and save you at the same time? Then he has to fight Krad and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Daisuke!" Takahashi exclaimed, holding up his hands to my face and making small hand gestures. "What do you mean, save us? And who's Krad?"

"The blonde dude, duh!" I rolled my eyes, making it seem obvious.

"Daisuke…how do…how do you know?" Riku whispered, looking at me with a tinge of sadness. She knew. She had figured it out…oh Riku…

"Riku…trust me on this one. Please. Just stay safe. I have business with Krad that Dark and I need to take care of. Look after Risa and Takahashi okay?" I pleaded softly. Riku looked back over her shoulder to a fuming Risa and an annoyed Takahashi. "Onegai?"

She nodded her head, leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I responded to the chaste kiss before jumping in.

"Ashiteru, Riku," I murmured before landing on my feet and running towards the main hall.

Ashiteru…

I could now hear the clashing of steel and the shouts of Dark and Krad. They had taken their battle to a new level, using swords and magic. It sounded like Dark was winning although he was having a hard time.

I ran through the corridors, trusting the gut feeling within me and my instincts. Suddenly, I came across a burnt door, having been blasted by one of Krad's power beams.

'They're in here…' I thought grimly and stepped in consciously.

"KUSO DARK! DIE!" Krad bellowed, shooting numerous beams of light at Dark. He shielded himself with his black wings and by reopening them, reflected the beams back at Krad. Krad soared high and levitated above Dark with a smirk on his face.

"It's over, Dark," he smirked, summoning a large ball of bright red, palpitating light.

"Damn right it is!" Dark growled, drawing back his hand to form a sphere of deep purple light that seemed to be emitting electricity from it.

But Krad just threw back his head and laughed at Dark. Why…why did he seem so…?

And I realized why Krad seemed to be brimming with confidence. He had seen me. His golden eyes flickered towards me and had seen me. Dark wasn't his target. It was me. So much for the 'Meddlesome Trio'. I should just join the club.

As if in slow motion, Krad released the ball of light and just dodged Dark's attack. But Dark's eyes widened when he realized that Krad's aim was way off target. He spun around and, seeing me, flew immediately to my front.

"DARK!"

My screams filled the empty room as the media had already left due to the danger of the fight. Krad stood above us with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Dark, it seems as if I have fulfilled my promise that I made you in the past. I have defeated you. The Ruby Eye of Taiyoukai is mine!" Krad cackled evilly, his sapphire blue eyes glistening with malice and hatred towards Dark. "Humans are foolish. Why bother protecting them? You see, Dark, unlike you, I never had a weakness towards humans. First it was that Rika lady, then her granddaughter Risa…now…it's that **_boy_**."

Dark's body was ripped and bruised and his clothing was torn and bloody. His face was splattered with the blood of Krad and his own. By simply touching his hair, your hands would be stained in thick, blood. Then I realized, with a bone chilling fear, that the entire room and blood splattered everywhere, as if a massacre had occurred in this very room. I hadn't realized it at first, because I was so worried about Dark, but the metallic smell of iron and copper tainted the room.

"DARK! DARK-KUN!" I howled, throwing myself over Dark's beaten and bloody figure. "KUSO! DARK! DARK ONEGAI! DARK! DARK-KUN!"

I stopped only to dry my teary face, caked with dry tears and sticky blood.

"D-Damn you, Krad! How…how could you?" I screamed, glaring at Krad who seemed to be enjoying himself at the sight of despair and agony.

"You brought this on yourself, little boy," Krad replied in a bored tone, subconsciously fingering the Ruby Eye greedily. I glanced back desperately at Dark, whose eyes were still closed and his breathing was labored and ragged.

Krad was right. If only I hadn't interrupted them…Dark wouldn't have had to protect me…but…if I hadn't come…KUSO! I don't know what to damned do! What the hell am I supposed to do? Either way…either way Dark would be doomed…

"DAMN YOU KRAD! DARK! DAAAAAAAAAAAARK!"

Something, like a heartthrob, erupted from within me and a hot, blinding sensation filled the room and my body. I felt hot and sweaty all over. Had I died? Was Krad so annoyed with me that he had finally decided to kill me?

"KUUUUSSOOOOOOO!" came Krad's heart-wrenched, agonizing scream before a total, eerie silence filled the room.

I winced as an agonizing pain shot from under my skin and strangled my muscles. My heartbeat increased, rapidly pumping warm blood to the other parts of my body. It rushed though my arteries and veins, to my lungs making me breathe. But, although it made my brain function, my brain didn't let me move.

When I was able to see again, I knelt beside Dark's motionless, lithe body and threw my arms around his torso, sobbing into the soft material of his shirt. Boys don't cry but I was crying for someone special. Was this destiny?

My mind absently drifted to the conversation with grandpa earlier on this morning. I struggled to remember his exact words but then it came to me.

"_We decided that both you and Dark may split until Wednesday. Your merged DNA will be separated for a temporary time only but this way, should anything happen, Daisuke, you will be safe from harm."_

"_Without your mother and me here to cast any spells or protection seals, you will be unguarded. Should Dark die, his DNA can be remerged with you once again."_

Coincidentally, something did happen tonight. Something bad did happen to Dark. Was he…was he dead?

I let out a strangled choke from deep down in the back of my throat and lightly rested my head against Dark's chest.

Badump…badump…badump…badump…

I was so tired but filled with so much adrenaline that I could hear my own heartbeat. I touched the carotid hollow with two fingers and felt my heartbeat.

Badump-dump-dump-dump Badump-dump-dump-dump

I sat up abruptly and carefully counted the beats properly before checking Dark's pulse.

Badump…badump...badump…badump…!

"D-Dark…" I cried out his name, my throat constricting tightly till it sounded like a raspy sob. "Onegai…I'm begging you, pleading you…onegai…wake up…"

And slowly, ever so slowly, Dark's eyes flickered open. His violet pupils slid over to my face immediately and a small smile spread over his face.

"Did Krad run away again?" he smirked cockily. I didn't care about his egotistical statement but instead flung my arms around Dark's neck in a tight embrace as my unshed tears fell hot onto his skin.

"Hoi, Daisuke-kun…nani? N-nande?"

"Dark-kun…you were hurt…and I was…I was worried about you," I mumbled slowly, letting my words linger in the silence of the thick air in the Grand Hall.

"You're making my neck sticky and wet," he added with a slight nod of his head. I pried myself off him and helped him to sit up. He struggled to stand up and I pushed him down immediately.

"You're too weak to stand up yet! You got hurt really badly," I scolded him, pushing his shoulders to the floor gently.

"Honto ni? Nande?"

I flushed slightly and muttered under my breath.

"You were trying to protect me…"

"Nani? I can't hear you! Speak up louder, Daisuke-kun."

"I SAID YOU WERE TRYING TO PROTECT ME, DAMN IT!" I shouted, a scowl on my face.

Dark rubbed his ears irritably and said, "Mou…you didn't have to yell, dobe."

I felt my left eyebrow twitch and tried not to vent out my frustration on the already weakened Dark. Out of the corner of my crimson eye, another object of the same colour caught my attention.

"The Ruby Eye of Taiyoukai…" I breathed, scrambling up to retrieve it. I picked it up and felt the smooth, ruby gem resting in my palm.

"Where'd Krad go?" Dark asked hoarsely from his position on the floor.

I returned to his side and shrugged as I helped him to sit up again.

"I was blinded for a few seconds then I heard him scream DAMN! The next thing I knew, he was nowhere in sight," I explained as I pushed the Ruby Eye of Taiyoukai into Dark's warm hand.

"We should be going now. Don't want the police to hound in on us," Dark chuckled lightly as he stood up, ignoring my protests for him to not move.

"Dark…" I began, pulling his arms around my shoulders. "How is it that you can be joking in that condition? How can you be so laidback and…careless?"

Dark raised a well sculpted eyebrow and me and his deep laugh vibrated through his body, spreading to mine.

"Would you be asking the same question if my name was Hikari?" he asked, a smirk on his lips. I stopped for a second. Why did I ask? Was it because he acted the opposite of his name? Dark…acted like a child. Yet he could also be serious. I suppose that he got his name from his features. Krad was the opposite of dark. Whilst Dark was darkness, Krad was light. Dark wore black and purple while Krad wore white. And when Dark was laidback and carefree, Krad was always solemn, hating and serious. What struck me the most was that Krad was the bad guy. Well…in my eyes anyways.

I just shrugged and my eyes widened when Dark sprouted Wit's wings on his back.

"Baka! You shouldn't be flying yet! You can barely walk!" I cried.

Dark laughed softly as he picked me up.

"The only thing I'm struggling with, is your weight. Wits does all the flying," he snorted. I scowled and glared at him. Was he calling me fat?

I shook my head and fought the temptation to knock him out myself. I blushed heavily as he picked me up bridal style and took off through a shattered window.

"Put me down! I am not a girl!" I shouted, banging on Dark's chest. He sniggered again and smiled down at me, his violet eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"You do realize that we are like…a hundred feet in the air right?" he said slyly, faking to drop me before tightening his grip around me.

"Take me home!" I scoffed, folding my arms across my chest, which was a difficult task because Dark was carrying me.

"I am," he retorted. I remained silent after that and we soon arrived at my house. Funny really. When I leave and arrive at my house, I go through the front door. Dark just opens my balcony window. I just realized how dangerous it could be with that sliding glass door open to the world.

Dark set my down into my room and he flopped down lazily on the couch, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"You should get some sleep Dark," I suggested.

"I'm taking a shower," he replied, tossing a towel that he found over my shoulder. I slipped into my pajamas and, trying to ignore Dark's muscular figure through the condensation of the shower, I brushed my teeth then slipped under the covers to go to bed.

After a few minutes, Dark stepped out and began to dry his hair. I didn't look at him, too embarrassed to even turn around to talk. I just closed my eyes and let my breathing even out.

"You sleeping?" Dark asked.

"Yes," I replied before mentally smacking my forehead. If I was sleeping, I wouldn't have answered! Baka, baka, baka!

"No," I sighed, shifting over to face Dark's concerned expression. "I can't sleep."

"Count sheep?" he suggested. I glared at him before throwing myself back onto the pillow and pulling the quilt up to my chin.

"That obviously doesn't work. All it does is make you concentrate and if you lose count, you have to start again at one. And when you do, you get frustrated which wakes you up even more," I growled, turning over on one side.

"Something missing? Bed warmer? Teddy bear?" he sniggered.

"I'll pretend to ignore that," I grumbled, refusing to look at Dark. "It's just that…I can't sleep until my mom kisses me goodnight. Without mom kissing me goodnight, I can't sleep."

I cringed slightly, expecting Dark to explode in a fit of laughter. But what surprised me was his understanding tone of voice when he spoke next.

"Daisuke-kun, look at me."

I didn't.

"Look at me, Daisuke!" he gently ordered again and I sighed and faced him.

"What?" I snapped. My eyes widened when Dark lowered himself to my face and kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes and responded silently to the gentle and innocent kiss that Dark had given me.

When he pulled away I felt slightly disappointed, empty…alone.

"Better?" he smirked, brushing the bangs out of my forehead.

I nodded silently, still speechless. I was kissed…I was kissed by Dark-kun! Wait…I was kissed by a GUY?

"Matte, Dark-kun! What about me and Riku?" I cried, pulling on his wrist as he stood up.

Dark smiled as I moved over and opened the quilt for him to sleep beside me. He lowered himself to the bed and pulled the blanket over the both of us.

"That's our little secret then, Daisuke-koi," Dark grinned, spooning me in his arms. I sighed and let sleep take me over – engulfing me in a strange sort of happiness and belonging. "Oyasumi nasai."

"Oyasumi nasai, Dark-koi."

_**Our Little Secret…**_

_**Only you and I know it.**_

_**Our Little Secret…**_

_**To share between you and me…**_

_**Owari**_

**__**

. The End! please give a review for this story:)


End file.
